Valentines special RarityxShigure- One Shot!
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: During the Grand Galloping Gala Rarity has the worst night ever, luckily for her Shigure is there to help her out. Can he make Rarity happy on her worst night ever. read and find out.


Hikarikit here, here's a new One Shot that was in my head for a awhile and decided to write it. hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony only my OC

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

_'Hey'_ \- Thoughts

**"Hey"** -Music Lyrics

* * *

It was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala that everypony that went there was having a great time except for one purple-blue mane, white coat unicorn named Rarity.

Rarity thought that she was living a dream come true she was with Prince Blueblood the entire night she would of thought that it would have been great. They would see each other eye to eye signaling love at first sight. Then they would take a walked through the gardens enjoying the moon light until they reach the fountain in which Prince Blueblood would grab a rose from a nearby bush and place it on her hair. Then the night would end with the two dancing with everypony watching them and end with a kiss.

But it wasn't what she dreamed it would be Prince Blueblood was nothing like she dreamed. He was a jerk who got the flower for himself, then instead of putting a seat for her he used it for him instead, used her scarf so that he wouldn't slip on water, had her open a door for him, made her pay for the food, complained that the food wasn't sophisticated enough for him, and finally used Rarity as a shield for when a cake was flying towards him.

She was so angry that she told him in words that would make a sailor blush cherry red. Everypony in the room looked at her with wide eyes that such language came from a pony. After that whole episode they stayed away from her for the rest of the night. Rarity was sighing sadly as the night turned into the worst one ever. She was sitting by a table by herself thinking of ways to get people to stop ignoring or walking away from her.

"Hey Rarity what's got you down in the dumps?" said a male voice behind Rarity that made her turn around to see who was talking to her.

It was none other than Shigure Tsuki a human that came to their world by a mad man and Twilight was the one who found him. He has white long hair that reached his waist with red, blue, purple, and black streaks, golden slitted eyes that made him look like a wolf. He was two whisker-like marks on both sides of his cheeks being red in color and a purple crescent moon with a yellow star in the middle on his forehead. He was wearing a tuxedo that she made herself for him and she had to say he does look quite dashing more than Prince Blueblood that's for sure.

Shaking her head of that thought she looked at him with a fake smile. "It's nothing Darling just a bit tired that's all" she said but Shigure frowned at the answer.

"You know you are a terrible lair Rarity," he said as Rarity drop her head in shame. Shigure could always tell when you were lying, "C'mon tell me what's really going on?" as he sat next to her. She knew it wouldn't do any good to lie to him so she told him everything that happened to her. When she started to cry Shigure hugged her and started to whisper soothing words in her ear. After she stopped crying she looked at Shigure as he was always the one she could talk to whenever she has problems and he helps her without asking for anything in return. If there was a reincarnation for the Element of Generosity Shigure would have fit the hoof, so to speak.

"Hey come with me I know what will cheer you up." Said Shigure as he wrapped his arm around Rarity's neck and walked her towards the dance floor. Rarity was feeling a little uneasy as the other ponies started looking at her and were whispering about her. Though they were doing a poor job as Shigure heard what they were saying and was growling a bit. When they reached towards the front of the stage Shigure jumped on the stage and started whispering to the band. The band members looked at Rarity for a second before nodding. Shigure smiled and went towards the mic and spoke, "Alright everyone I got a song I want to sing, this goes to that special somepony, I hope this makes your night." Shigure nodded towards the band members and they started to play.

(Play Save the Last Dance for Me by Michael Bublé)

**You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand beneath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling... save the last dance for me**

Everyone was in a trance at how Shigure was signing they never heard him sing before but no one was more surprised than Rarity as she knew that Shigure was signing this song for her.

**Oh... I know that the musics fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling... save the last dance for me**

Shigure then leapt from the stage and walked towards Rarity with a smile.

**Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much**

Rarity on the other hand couldn't help but blush as Shigure was walking towards her. She felt her heart start to race faster and faster as Shigure was taking every step towards her. _'Is this what it feels like to be in love?'_ thought Rarity as Shigure finally reached her and wrapped his arms around her neck and started to lead her in a dance.

**You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone, And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling... save the last dance for me**

Everyone was looking at Shigure and Rarity dancing they were dancing pretty good for a human and a pony dancing together.

**Oh... I know that the musics fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling... save the last dance for me**

**So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in who's arms you're gonna be  
So darling save the last dance for me  
Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me  
Oh, you make a promise  
That you'll save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance  
The very last dance  
For me**

Everyone was clapping at Shigure for singing but he didn't listen to them as he was looking at Rarity in her eyes as she was doing the same. This happened for some time until Shigure started to lead her to the garden.

When they reached the gardens they sat on the benches and started to look at the moon. Rarity feeling a little bold leaned her head on his shoulder. They both blushed at this until Rarity spoke, "Thank you Shigure I don't think anyone else would have done that for me you really are a generous person even more than me and I have the Element of Generosity" she giggled as Shigure chuckled at her.

"It was no problem Rarity your my friend and I hate to see you down and I would do again a million times if I have to, besides your more beautiful when you smile." Said Shigure as the blush came back on Rarity's face before she lifted her head to see him. The both looked at each other's eyes again until they leaned their heads towards one another and kissed. Rarity was on Cloud Nine as they kept kissing it was the greatest thing to have happened to her. Shigure on the other hand was a bit shocked that Rarity is kissing him but soon gave into the kiss as it felt right to him. He did have a crush on Rarity when he met her but he knew it wouldn't work since Rarity could find a better guy, or is it stallion?, than him and could make Rarity happy.

They kept on kissing until they separated gasping for air as their foreheads were touching one another. They panted a bit as they looked at each other eyes. (Hikari: C'MON THAT'S LIKE A BAZZILION TIMES THEY DO THAT! Molestia comes from behind and slaps him on the head: You know its romantic why don't you do that when we go out. Hikari deadpans: it's because when we do go out you molest me in public. Molestia pouts at that)

"So is this the perfect way to end a night?" said Shigure as he panted a bit. Rarity looked at him and nodded, "Yes this has been the greatest night ever" said Rarity as she smiles at Shigure before giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

There's the story, Its short I know, let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.

On another note Happy Valentines Day Everypony! or Hearts and Hooves Everypony!

Molestia: Oh Hikari

Hikari pales: Oh God no -tries to leave but is grabbed by Molestia-

Molestia grins evilly: Now Now Hikari your not running away are you I even made plans for today in which I'm sure your going to enjoy -starts dragging to the room-

Hikari tries to claw away: SOMEONE HELP CALL 911, CALL ANIMAL SERVICE, CALL FREAKING GIR FOR ALL I CARE SOMEONE HELP! NOOOOOO! -door closes-


End file.
